Christmas Special - Izuku x Compa
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: A Christmas special for this year. This is includes characters from the following series. My Hero Academia, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Pokemon, High School DxD, Fairy Tail, RWBY, Senran Kagura, Sword Art Online, Akame ga Kill and Hunter X Hunter.


**Okay, time to get to writing this already. If you haven't read about the Christmas Special I did before this, there was one I made where it was Ash from Pokemon and Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. This time though, it's with Izuku from My Hero Academia and Compa from Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

**Before y'all freak out in the reviews, don't worry, Ash will still be in this story, it's just not gonna focus around him. This time, we're gonna be doing Deku with Compa and you guys most likely don't care about the author's note right now. So let's explain what series will be in this. **

**The following series include, My Hero Academia, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Pokemon, Highschool DxD, Senran Kagura, Fairy Tail, Hunter x Hunter, Akame ga Kill, SAO, so on, so forth.**

Christmas, it's the season of giving and-**Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys get the just of it, let's just skip this.**

Anywho, snow covered the streets of… **Uh,** Crossover City, yeah. Everyone was out and about whether it'd be working during the holidays, shopping for presents, or being that one guy that does everything at the last minute, the streets were decorated with holiday cheer. And of course for some, they already have everything ready such as the decorations, the presents for their friends and loved ones but… for one boy in particular.

"No, no, no, NO!" A boy with green messy hair running through the streets in his puffy jacket and ear muffs screamed as he looked freaked out looking everywhere. "Come on, there's gotta be at least one store open!" He sounded as though he was having a panic attack.

This boy is none other than Izuku Midoriya. Was once currently calm and reassured not too long ago as he had everything set up and ready, such as the decorations and food for the Christmas party he was going to, but the biggest thing he forgot was one thing he should never. A gift for his girlfriend. As such, he was running across store after store trying to find one open but with it being Christmas Eve was, the stores ended up being closed.

"Come on, come on, be open, be open!" He says as he crosses out one of the shops on his list. "Last store it's gotta be open!" He says while freaking out as he made it to last store and crashed into the doors.

He tried to push them open, but when he looked at the sign, it said that it was closed. When he saw, he fell to his knees and face planted on the doors. That was the last store on his list and even that wasn't open. He had tears streaming down his face, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey, uh, Izuku?" He heard but didn't turn to face who it was. "Izuku? Are you okay?" He hears once again as he turned to see someone with black hair and a red cap on his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Pika, pika." Pikachu says on his shoulder.

"Ash, what are you doing… n-nevermind I just… *Sigh*" He didn't know what to say.

"Don't tell me you waited till last minute shopping." Ash asked him as the green haired boy just groaned. "Izuku, come on you knew that Christmas was coming." He says with his hand on his face.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu says agreeing with him.

"I know, I know!" The green haired boy says as he stands up and ruffles his hair. "Man, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know man. I told you not to wait till the last second, and you keep somehow forgetting." The black-haired boy says as he stepped closer to him. "Guess some people just ain't lucky."

"Aren't lucky? Ash, come on, it's gotta be hard for you. Don't you have to worry about what your gonna get Irina and Xenovia?" Izuku asks him while looking abit annoyed.

"First, calm down. I get that you're really stressed out from forgetting. Second, it was pretty easy to pick a gift for each of them. They aren't really picky." Ash tells him.

"This is the worst. What am I gonna do?" The poor green-haired boy says as he slumps to the ground.

"Well, what kind of present were you gonna get Compa anyway?" His friend asks him.

"Pikachu." The little yellow Pokemon says as well.

"I-uh… I-I really didn't think of what present I was gonna get her." He says in realization.

"So what? You were just gonna grab a random something for a present in hopes that she'd like it?" The black-haired boy asks him as more groans erupted from the green-haired boy. "Okay, okay, how about something that you don't need money for?" He then asks.

"Pika, pi?" Pikachu asks as well.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asks confused.

"Well, something that you can give her that isn't really worth money?" Ash asks again.

"You mean like, something that I don't need money for?"

"Exactly, or like, make something. Maybe a sweater, maybe a… sweater. Honestly, I'm sure you could piece together something she'd like. Or maybe give her something you already have that you can give." The black haired boy continues to tell him.

That last sentence put Izuku into thought. Ash did sort of had a point. If he couldn't buy anything for her, he thought that he'd might as well try to make something for her, but he didn't know what.

Later on, Izuku was in his bed thinking about what Ash had told him. "Something I can make already have… well, I'm not good at making sweaters so… what can I do." The boy thought to himself as he rolled over a bit. "Come on, Izuku think. You've been able to think of a way to pass many of the courses in U.A., come on, think! What can I make to that can give Compa!" He says while ruffling his hair.

He tries and tries to think of something, but he doesn't seem to come up with anything. Compa would probably accept any type of gift and be nice to him because she's nice to everyone. But even so, that doesn't mean he should just get her 'anything'. Even if she would accept anything.

"What can I make for her?" He looked around his room until his eyes landed on an empty picture frame. He picked it up inspecting it before looking around the room again as his eyes landed on something else. 'Okay… guess this could work.'

(Christmas Day)

Christmas day had now arrived at last. Izuku was on a bicycle riding down the road that had been cleared of ice and had made his way to the party with gift wrapped and held tightly. He was still nervous about the situation, but even so, he put on a straight face and reached the party as he stopped and left his bike with the rest as he stood near the front adjusting his sweater and jacket before he headed on in.

The party was huge and there were tons of people all around. Some he didn't recognize, and some he did know like Ash who was with Xenovia and Irina on one of the many couches, his twin brother Red was talking with Midnight as they shared a bit of laughter with one another, Natsu had his arm around Yang as she says something funny which brings him to laugh as well, meanwhile, Minetta was glaring at all of them in annoyance and jealousy because he's one of the few who unsurprisingly doesn't have a girlfriend.

Blake and Akame were hanging around with Killua and Katsuragi was teasing Issei, taking advantage of his perverted nature. Finally, there was Kirito who had just arrived with cake to deliver to Erza, who was happy that he did so. Izuku put up his jacket and wandered around looking for Compa. Still as nervous as ever, but as it was Christmas and all, he was ready and finally had a present for her.

After a minute of looking around, he was about to ask for help, before… "Izzy!" He felt someone jump at him hugging him from behind by someone and pulled him up till he was standing on his toes. "I'm so happy you're here! How have you been?" He recognizes the voice and turned to see the cream-haired girl with a bright smile on her face.

"O-oh, hey Compa." Izuku says stuttering with his face red. "H-how are you?" He asks her back.

"I'm even better now that you're here. Everything is always great when you're around!" Compa says as cheerful as ever.

"Well, t-that's uh, nice to hear." He nervously tells her.

"But you didn't answer my question earlier. How are you?" She asks once more.

"I'm doing great now that I found you. It was pretty hard to find this place." The green-haired boy says while scratching the back of his head. 'And yet I still seem to forget that she's an inch taller than me.'

As he was thinking, Compa noticed the gift in his hand. "Hey, what's that?" She asked as Izuku looked down and realized.

"Oh, well uh… It's uh… it's for you actually." He says shyly.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Izzy! Here!" She says as she takes out another gift. "I got you one too." She says handing it to him. "Here, open yours first." She says with a smile that he just couldn't refuse.

'So cute…' "O-o-okay then." He says as he takes the gift and opens it up to find a Christmas sweater with chibi versions of him and Compa on it. "W-woah…" He says amazed as he picks up the sweater. "It's amazing. Did you make this?" He asks her.

"Yep, I did… Although, I did need to ask Momo for help because, I kinda don't know how knit." Compa tells him while slightly blushing.

"It's okay, thank you very much, Compa." Izuku tells her.

"Well, why don't you put it on?" She then asks as the boy blushed a bit.

"Um… of course." He says as he takes off the sweater he's wearing and puts on the one Compa gave him. "How does it look?" He asks.

"You look amazing, Izzy!" She says with glee.

"T-thank you." The green-haired boy then grabbed the present he had and gave it to her. "And uh, t-this is for you." He says handing her the present.

"Ooh, what is it?" She asks.

"Well, go ahead and open it." He tells her as she starts to unwrap the gift. When she was finished, she gasped when she saw it was a picture of him and her when they had their first date. "What do you think?" He asked as she smiled brightly.

"Oh, I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you, Izzy!" She says as she picks up the green-haired boy and spun around for a moment.

"Ooohhh, well… I-I'm happy that you like it…" Izuku says dizzy.

Then when his vision cleared up, he saw something above them that made him blush. Curious, Compa also looked up above them and saw what he was looking at. Just above the two of them was mistletoe, something during Christmas that whenever two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. After seeing the little plant above them, Izuku got nervous, but Compa just looked down at him before smiling.

"U-um… w-well, I-I guess we have to-" The boy was saying before he got cut off from the cream-haired girl kissing him.

A few people stopped talking with each other and saw what was happening and stared in awe. Izuku was shocked at first at the sudden event that was taking place and was burning red, but soon afterwards, he began to melt into the kiss and return it as he stood on his toes while pulling Compa closer closing his eyes.

Xenovia saw what they were doing and told Ash and Irina as they looked towards the two and Irina's face brightened up with happiness while Ash just smiled impressed. 'Good job, buddy.' He thinks to himself.

"Oh my gosh, they look so cute together." Irina says with joy. "Thank you God, thank you for this allowing us to cherish this moment!" She then says as she does the sign of the cross.

"Well, I'm proud of him. Didn't think my advice was gonna work, to be honest." Ash says as he turns back to them.

"I don't see why not, it was very nice of you to help Deku out with his troubles. Especially during this time of year." Xenovia tells him.

"Thanks, Xenovia. I can only wonder what is going through his head right now." The black-haired boy states.

"You know, we haven't exactly given you our present to you yet." The blue haired girl says as she gets closer to him.

"Wait, what?" Irina asks not understanding at first before her friend looked at her and then she remembered. "O-oh, yes that's right. We still have to give you our present." She says with a blush which made the boy confused.

"Meet us upstairs in ten minutes. ~" Xenovia then whispers seductively into the boy's ear causing him to blush a bit.

She then went to Irina who was still blushing embarrassed as she grabbed her arm and pulled her along to upstairs. Ash was blushing as well, knowing how Xenovia is whenever she talks that way. As for Izuku and Compa, the two of them separated and stared at each other for a moment. Then the broccoli haired boy realized that they were being watched and immediately looked embarrassed as he looked down as his face turned red.

Compa just giggled before she lifted him up a bit pulling him into a hug once more as she snuggled close to him. And sure, Izuku was still embarrassed, especially being seen in the middle of so many people, but he was still happy. He got a present for his girlfriend, got to see her happy for it and even managed to get a kiss from her in the end, so I guess you can say 'all's well ends well'.

As for a certain cap wearer, he was waiting for a while now and decided to head up stairs to see what his two girlfriends were up to. Though he had a feeling he knew what it was about thanks to Xenovia giving it away with the way she spoke. But when up the stairs, he realized he didn't know which room they were supposed to be in so he looked down both hallways trying to think of which one they went down.

He decided to just head down one and hoped that he picked the right one and heard chatting down one he passed. "Xenovia, I-I don't know about this." He heard coming from said door as he leaned in to listen.

"Come on, you know we've been planning this for a while now." He hears Xenovia's voice on the other side. "Besides, it was hard to find outfits like these." He becomes curious from what she says.

"I know, but, n-now that we're actually doing this… I-I feel kinda embarrassed." Irina's voice was then heard as she sounded nervous.

"Yes, this would be pretty embarrassing to wear in front of people, but Ash won't mind. I honestly am eager to see what he'll think of this." He then backs up with a slight red glow covering his face.

Ash knew that it had to be one of Xenovia's ideas if whatever it is, is causing Irina to feel embarrassed. And now that he knew his mind was wondering what kind of plan she made for them and was also a little worried how it would turn out. He decided to knock on the door and that seemed to get their attention as whispers were heard from the other side.

"Who is it?" Xenovia asks.

"Girls it's me, Ash. What are you doing in there?" He asks as he hears more whispers and a bit of shuffling around which made him raise an eyebrow.

Then as they stopped… "You can come in now." He got the green light and opened the door. As soon as he did, he was immediately shocked by what was before his eyes. "Hi, Ash~" There were Xenovia and Irina currently on the bed in the room wearing Christmas outfits that were especially revealing to the point where Ash tried everything he could to stop a nose bleed from erupting.

"H-hi, Ash. What do you think?" Irina asks with an embarrassed smile and a blush across her face.

The boy was at a loss for words as he didn't know what to say. "Well? Isn't there something you'd like to say?" Xenovia says as she walks forward and right in front of him. "Aww, what's the matter? Are you nervous?" She says as she reaches behind him and closes the door.

"N-no, just…" He says trying to figure out what to say. "You both look… a-amazing." He says with a smile as he shrugs his blush off.

"U-um… thank you, Ash." Irina says still a bit nervous which he thought was cute.

"Now that, that's settled." Xenovia says as she steps back. "Care to join us? ~" She then says which caused the boy to heat up.

If Ash had a power like Todorki's, then the whole house would've been on fire by now. He swallowed some saliva and began to step towards them as they had their arms open for him. And they welcomed him into their arm lying on the bed together and sharing some cuddles before Xenovia reached into a place that was supposed to be off limits, and all three of them knew what it meant.

Downstairs; Izuku and Compa were talking with Red and Midnight when in the middle of their conversation they started hearing constant creaking coming from upstairs. "What the heck?" Red says confused.

"Well, sounds like someone up there is getting pretty busy." Midnight states knowing what it'd be.

"Hmm? What are they doing up there though?" Compa says not understanding.

"Uh… I-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Izuku says nervously laughing as even he knew what it was.

"Jeez, you're such an animal, Natsu." Yang says playfully which catches the four's attention.

"Oh, you think I'm an animal now? I'll show you an animal alright!" Natsu then says as he starts getting playful with her making growling noises as she started giggling.

"You know…" Midnight then says catching Red's attention. "You still owe me sweetheart. ~" She then says while pulling the boy close to her.

"U-um… right uh…" Red says before she takes his hand and leads him upstairs.

He just looked at the other two and waved nervously with a blush as they disappeared from sight. "Hey, Izzy? Why are Red and Nemuri going upstairs?" Compa then asks still obvious as to what was happening.

"D-don't worry about it." Izuku tells her not wanting her to know as she seemed confused.

The next two people he saw heading up the stairs as well were Issei and Katsuragi, and at that point, Izuku decided to take Compa somewhere away from the stairs. The two decided to join the conversation Kirito and Erza were having with Killua, Blake and Akame as they continued to enjoy the party until it was time for everyone to go home.

Once the Christmas party was over, Izuku took Compa home with his bike as it turned out she had actually walked all the way to the party which had shocked the boy completely, knowing how long it took him to get there even with a bike. As they were on their way, the snow started to come down and it was getting late when they made it to her house.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Izzy." Compa says as she gets off her bike.

"Yeah, no problem. Always happy to help." Izuku tells her.

"And thank you so much for the gift!" She then says with her gleaming cheerful smile.

"Y-your welcome. And thank you for the sweater, it means a lot." The boy tells her once more.

"Of course." She replied back.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Izuku says as he was about to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Compa asks looking a bit worried as the snow begins to fall harder.

"Yeah, I gotta get back home. I'm sure my mom is probably worried by now." He explains.

"But, the roads are gonna be icey and by the time you get back you won't get inside." She says while grabbing his shoulder. "Come on, why don't you stay with me?" She then asks which made the boy blush a bit.

"W-what?" He asks confused.

"Yeah, come on. Don't you want to?" She asks again.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to but… uh…" He says as he thinks about it and finds that the snow was coming down even harder.

"Come on, we're gonna freeze!" Compa then decides to pull Izuku to her house and brings him in.

Inside Izuku was lying down in one of the spare bedrooms thinking about how his day went. He had to thank Ash for his advice and for helping him with his situation and for how the party turned out in the end. The broccoli haired boy could only smile happily to his success as he was about to fall asleep, but then he heard the door to the room open.

"Izzy, are you still awake?" He heard as he turned to the door to see who it was.

"Compa? What are you doing?" He asked confused. Instead of an answer all he got was a groan as said cream-haired girl rubbed her eyes making her way over to him. "C-Compa, are you okay?" He asked getting nervous.

"My bed's too cold…" Compa says as she landed on the bed which caused him to jump at first. "Please, let me sleep with you…" She says as she crawls closer to him. She then pulls him down and snuggles him closely below her neck. "So warm…" She then says which causes the boy to feel even more embarrassed.

He stiffened up a bit, but then decided to get comfortable as the sweet and innocent girl was not gonna be leaving anytime soon, so he held her close as well. Izuku was still as happy as ever and couldn't help but smile and feel the warmness from the one he loves.

"Goodnight, Compa."

"Goodnight, Izzy."

The End…

**It's over… heh, I finally finished it… I-I really wanted to get this done before Christmas came around, but… yeah… okay, I don't really know if I feel like putting much of an Author's note here.**

**Thank you all for reading, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and stay tuned.**


End file.
